Ash-neechan
by beartes
Summary: Gray Fullbuster no era el único sobreviviente a la masacre de Deliora en su ciudad. Su hermana mayor, Ashbelle, sobrevivió y dedicó su vida a vengarse por la muerte de su Ototo. Muerto Deliora y no por su mano y desaparecido el dragón que pasó a ser su nueva familia, Belle perdió la voluntad de vivir. Ivan y Laxus Dreyar la encuentran. ¿Qué futuro esperará a Ashbelle?


En Isbin había una pequeña y acogedora ciudad. Estaba dividida en barrios, donde los vecinos era una extensión de tu familia. Era una ciudad feliz. No disponía de Gremio, ni tenía grandes magos protegiendola pero, al no ser una ciudad problematica, los habitantes no estaban preocupados por grandes amenazas mágicas.

Una de estas familias era la familia Fullbuster. Ese día era especial para dicha familia, puerto que la señora Fullbuster estaba de parto. Después de horas de gritos, dolor, maldiciones y alguna mano rota- el señor Fullbuster jamás debió cogerle la mano a su esposa- nació un adorable bebé con una mata de pelo negro sobre la cabeza y grandes y caídos ojos azul marino.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- Se escuchaba la excitada voz de una niña de cuatro años- ¿Puedo verle?

Giró su cabeza hacia su madre con el que en definitiva era el mejor puchero hasta la fecha que había creado. Su madre sólo se rió con cansancio y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Obediente, la niña subió a la camilla de su madre y abrió mucho sus ojos, que tenían una extraña tonalidad rojiza. Se quedó viendo ese pequeño bultitio que a partir de ese momento iba a pasar a ser su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó en un tono suave, poco utilizado por la normalmente hiperactiva niña- ¿Puedo cogerlo?- Impaciente como un niño de su edad, no espero la respuesta y siguió haciendo preguntas. Su madre volvió a reír esa risa extenuada suya y contestó

-Se llama Gray- Dijo con cariño- Gray Fullbuster, es tu hermanito

-¿Gray?- Repitió la niña- Gray, Gray, Gray

Su madre volvió a reir, luchando una batalla imposible contra la fatiga. No aguantaría despierta mucho más tiempo

-Ashabelle, ¿no te presentas?

-¡No me llames Ashabelle mamá!- Se quejó la niña con un puchero- Me llamo Anastasia- Declaró orgullosa

-Ajá. ¿Ayer como te llamabas?

-...Frapedonia

-Y luego dices que Ashabelle es malo- Negó divertida con su cabeza- Pero Gray es solo un bebé, si cambias de nombre todo el rato no va a saber quien eres- Intentó persuadir a su cabezota hija que parecía reflexionar seriamente el problema

-¡Pero sólo Gray me llama así! ¡Tou-san y tú me llamais como yo quiera!- Declaró con impetú

-Esta bien...Anastasia- concedió su madre, demasiado agotada para discutir con su hija- Llama a tu padre, que quiero dormir un rato

-¡Pero yo quería estar con Gray!- Protestó caprichosamente, aunque fue a la puerta de todas formas- ¡Tou-san! ¡Deja de llorar y ven a ver a mi Ototo!

-¡Niña, respeto!- La regañó una voz grave. El señor Fullbuster era un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro azulado, como el de sus dos hijos y ojos tan azules que parecían negros. Su mujer no se quedaba atrás, con sus grandes ojos marrones de un marrón tan raro que, vistos desde determinada luz, relucían rojos.

La niña sólo le sacó la lengua infantilmente como respuesta

-Cariño- Interrumpió las maldiciones que corrían por la mente del padre. Este, como movido por un resorte, se apresuró al lado de su esposa. Con un gesto de la mano indicó a su hija que se acercara, una vez todos reunidos junto al pequeño retoño la familia Fullbuster se sintió completa

* * *

-Vamos Ototo, dilo- Articulaba a un bebé de poco más de un año- Ash-neechan, Ash-neechan

Gray Fullbuster devolvió una inexpresiva mirada a su hermana, que estaba obstinada en ser su primera palabra.

-Ash-neechan- Llevaba con ese proposito por lo menos un mes, no mostraba signos de cansarse- Ash-neechan- sus padres habían perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se levantaron, asustados por ecuchar algo en la lacrima que les conectaba con el cuarto del bebé para luego rendirse resigandos al escuchar en un tono bajito- Ash-neechan

Y Ash no se iba a rendir, ¡iba a ser la primera palabra de su ototo le gustara o no.

-Ash-neechan

Sólo tenía

-Ash-neechan

Que decir

-Ash-neechan

Tres silabas.

-Ach- Dijó Gray

-¡Mamá, Tou-san!- Llamó emocionada la niña de cinco años- ¡Gray-chan ya ha hablado!

Sus padres, que estaban en la habitación y oyeron perfectamente la "conversación" levantaron la vista de su lectura. Divertidos al ver la escitada cara de su pequeña, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de picarla un poco

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa- Estaba segura de que había estornudado

-¡No! ¡Ha dicho Ash!- Negó con rapidez la niña- Vamos Ototo, otra vez, Ash-neechan

-Ach- Repitió Gray, con más seguridad la segunda vez. La niña miró triunfante a sus progenitores

-A mi me ha sonado como un estornudo- Se burló con cariño su padre

-¡Tou-san!- Fue la irritada respuesta de su hija- Ha dicho Ash, de Ashbelle, de Ash-neechan de yo

-¡Yo!- Repitió Gray

-Pues claro que si pequeñín- Le hizo cariñitos la señora Fullbuster, ignorando la cara de Ashbelle- Eres un niño muy listo ¿A que sí? ¿a que sí?

-Voy a apuntar ahora mismo en mi dia-ejem cuaderno de anotaciones que mi hijo ha dicho su primera palabra: YO- Dijo el Señor Fullbuster, corriendo a por dicho cuaderno de ano...a por su diario.

-¡Ha dicho ASH antes Tou-san!- Protestó furiosa la pequeña

La única respuesta de su padre fue su risa.

* * *

-Ash-neechan- Comienza a balbucear el hermano pequeño de Ashbelle- ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

-No sé

-¡Nee-chaan!- Protestó el pequeño- ¡Si sabes! ¡No me lo quieres decir!- La aludida sólo suspiró resiganda a contestar las preguntas de su hermano

-Pues...porque quiso- Nadie dijo que la niña tuviera mucha imaginación, ni sentido alguno

-¿Quiso?- Repitió Gray confundido

-Sip. Antes era negro, como de noche pero se aburrió de ser siempre de un mismo color. Así que cambio a rojo, morado, verde y se quedó en azul- Ashbelle estaba orgullosa de su historia ¡era fantastica! Seguro que Gray se la creería y la dejara de hacer esas preguntas tan raras

-¡Eso es mentira Nee-chan!

O tal vez no.

* * *

-Ash-neechan, tengo miedo- Decía un Gray de cinco años con lágrimas en los ojos escondiendose bajo las sábanas de su hermana de una tormenta- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Preguntó con la cara en la almohada

-Ototo tonto- Respondió una somnolienta - Pero no mees en la cama

-¡Ya no me meo en la cama!- Protestó indignado sacando la cabeza de entre las sábanas para luego meterla tras un trueno

-Claro, claro- Fue la cansada respuesta de su hermana- Trae aquí que te llevas todas las mantas-dijo arrebatandoselas bruscamente, provocando que el más joven las agarrara desesperadamente ahogando un grito

Los dos hermanos lucharon con las cobijas hasta caer dormidos, con sonrisas en sus caras y abrazados

* * *

-¡Esperame Ash-neechan!- Gritaba Gray mientras corría detrás de su hermana- ¡No vayas tan rápido!

-¡Vamos Ototo! ¡Eres más lento que un caracol, más feo que un escarabajo y más tonto que una sardina!- Se burló sin parar de correr Ashbelle

-¡No lo soy!- La gritó enfurecido Gray- Tú eres más mala que...¡Eres muy mala nee-chan!- Su hermana sólo rió más fuerte.

Gray se indignó y forzó a sus piernas a avanzropezaar más rápido. Claro que cuando más rápido vas más coordinación necesitas. Por lo que es lógico que Gray tropezara y cayera forzosamente al suelo, haciendose una herida en la rodilla

-...Duele- Se quejó el infante, negandose a llorar porque su Nee-chan decía que sólo lloraban los debiluchos- Duele mucho...

-Tonto Ototo- Dijo una voz por encima de él. Sobresaltado Gray levantó su nublosa vista y vio a su hermana mirandole desde arriba y tapandol el Sol- ¿Dónde te duele?- Ashbelle se agachó con un suspiro

-Aquí- Sollozó Gray enseñandole la herida de su rodilla. Ash la miró, era más profunda que un rasguño normal.

-Anda sube- Le indicó a Gray poniendose de espaldas- Vamos a curarte eso

-¡Pero Nee-chan!- Protestó el joven Fullbuster- Si me llevas a curar no podrás ir a la fiesta de Mitoshi

-Tú eres más importante, bobo. Sube o te cargo como un saco de patatas

Gray subió a la espalda de su hermana, obediente pero pensativo

-Nee-chan

-¿Hmm?

-¿Estás segura?- La voz de Gray era muy tímida, avergonzada incluso

-Ototo tonto- Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa Ashbelle- Vamos a hacer una promesa

-¿Una promesa?- Respondió en la misma voz pequeña Gray- ¡Pero yo quiero que me contestes, no una promesa! ¡Y no soy tonto!

-Sí una promesa- Ignoró las quejas la mayor- Te prometo que te voy a proteger siempre

-¿Incluso si hay una tormenta y me meo en la cama?

-No, ahí te proteges tú solo- Respondió Ash alegremente

-¡Nee-chan!- Volvió a utilizar ese tono lastimero que tanta gracia le hacia a su hermana- ¡Si lo prometes lo tienes que cumplir siempre siempre!

-De acuerdo. Gray-chan, te prometo con la mano sobre el corazón que siempre siempre te protegeré. Incluso cuando te mees en mi cama

-¡No tienes la mano sobre el corazón!

-¿Quieres caerte al suelo?

-No...- Dijo frunciendo el ceño el infante- ¡Ahora yo tambien tengo que prometer algo!- Exclamó alegremente

-Mmm...de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres prometer?

-...

-No lo sabes ¿No?- Se rió de él Ashbelle

-¡Callate! ¡Sí que lo se tonta!

-Claro, claro

-¡Sí que lo sé! ¡De veras!

-A ver dimelo

-¡Ahora no quiero!

-Eso es porque no lo sabes

-¡Si que lo sé!

-No tienes que prometer nada- Le explicó pacientemente Ash.- Sólo tienes que seguir siendo así de alegre, ¿ne? Me gusta mucho cuando te ries

-¡Pero no puedo prometerte reirme todo el tiempo! ¡Necesito algo gracioso para reirme!

-Supongo que sí- Aguantó la risa la Fullbuster mayor- Que te parece si aunque estes triste me dediques una sonrisa

-¿Una sonrisa?

-Sí, pero tiene que ser especial- Recalcó Ashbelle- Una sonrisa sólo para mí

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- Preguntó seriamente Gray- Yo sólo se sonreir normal.

-No seas bobo, se hace con el corazón.

-¿Con el corazón?

-¡Gray!- Rió divertida Ash- Deja de repetir todo lo que digo como un loro. Cuando sonríes con el corazón es como cuando se te hincha el pecho pero no has respirado fuerte. Cuando quieres mucho, mucho, mucho a una persona le sonries con el corazón

-¿No te casabas cuando quieres mucho, mucho a una persona?

-¡Puaj! ¡No!- Protestó Ash- Tu quieres mucho a Tou-san y no te quieres casar con el ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Y a Kaa-san tambien!- Dijo alegremente el niño - ¡Pero te quiero más a ti Nee-chan!- Exclamó abrazandola- Eres la más mejor hermana del mundo mundial

-¡Por supuesto!- Contestó con el mismo entusiasmo Ashbelle- Y tu eres el Ototo más tonto de todos- Se rió

-¡Nee-chan!

* * *

Isbin estaba en llamas. Los gritos resonaban por las calles, la gente corría en pánico. Todos huían de Deliora, un terrible demonio que atacaba su ciudad

-¡Gray-chan!- Se escuchaba el grito roto de una niña, de no más de doce años, en medio del caos que era la ciudad- ¡GRAY-CHAN!

Ashbelle corría lo más rápido que le dejaban las piernas, estaba aterrorizada. Sus padres, junto antes de que se les cayera un edificio encima, le habían dicho que escondiera lo más rápido que pudiera pero tenía que encontrar a su Ototo. Se había quedado a dormir a casa de Fu, su mejor amigo ¡No le tendría que haber dejado, era demasiado pequeño y la familia de Fu vivía muy lejos!

Y ahora un monstruo gigantesco estaba masacrando todo a su paso y no estaba ahí, _no estaba ahí, _para proteger a su hermanito. ¡Se lo prometió! ¡Le dijo que le protegería siempre siempre y lo había hecho hasta ahora. No tenía intención de parar. ¡Gray la necesitaba!

Varias veces se había chocado con gente cayendo al suelo, o se había tropezado con puestos de comida derramados y otras cosas que no quería saber que eran. Se levantaba automaticamente sin dejar de correr. Sus piernas estaban rojas de todos los rasguños y las veces que había gateado porque no podía pararse y la sangre caía hasta sus zapatos. Porque esa cosa resbaladiza que estaba pisando _tenía que ser su sangre y no otra cosa_

Corrió sin detenerse por lo que parecían ser horas, pero no podían haber sido más de veinte minutos. Estaba jadeando, recubierta de sudor, suciedad y sangre. Había visto como su ciudad natal, su preciosa ciudad natal, era derrumbada en lo que parecía un capricho de un demonio. Había tropezado con los cuerpos de conocidos. Había experimentado el egoismo del pánico cuando sus vecinos, que la cuidaban desde que era una niña, la apartaban de un manotazo en su ahínco por escapar de las garras de Deliora. Como las familias se abandonaban unos a otros porque no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, o lo suficientemente resistentes, para sobrevivir a la carrera que se había convertido vivir.

Había visto todo eso y más, apenas registrado por su cerebro que la gritaba corre, corre, corre. No había derramado ni una lágrima, ni musitado otro sonido que su desesperado "GRAY-CHAN" durante todo el trayecto.

Pero ante la vista de una casa derrrumbada, y no cualquier casa, la casa de los Fu, _donde tenía que estar su hermano_, consiguió tirarla de rodillas al suelo y soltar un sollozo lleno de dolor. Con lágrimas cegandole la mirada, y dolor y angustia anonadando todo lo demás, comenzó a buscar a su hermano _"Puede que este vivo, debajo de los escombros, que haya encontrado refugio a tiempo, esta vivo. Tiene que estarlo. Es mi Ototo tiene que estarlo"_ Sus pensamientos eran un conjunto de plegarias a una entidad desconocida plagadas de desesperación y apagada esperanza.

Buscó hasta que le sangraron las manos. Hasta que no sentía los dedos. Hasta que los temblores, causados por los sollozos, eran tan fuertes que no podía agarrar un trozo de lo que antes había sido una casa agradable por más de treinta segundos.

Y entonces lo vio.

Semi enterrado bajo una viga de madera yacía el cuerpo inmovil de su hermano. Intentó levantarse, pero cayó. Se arrastró y luego gateó en su desesperación por ir más rápido hasta su querido y tonto Ototo. Obligó a sus manos a estar lo suficientemente quietas como para sentir el pulso, que desde luego _estaba_ en el cuello de su hermano.

A la quinta vez que no detectaba nada dejo que la realidad la aplastara.

Sabía que aunque llegara a perdonarse- que no lo haría nunca- siempre cargaría con el peso de su muerte.

Porque su Ototo estaba muerto. MUERTO. Ya no crecería a su lado, molestandole y protegiendole. Espantando a todas su novias porque nunca, nunca, nunca serían lo suficientemente buenas para él. Iban a ser los mejores amigos por siempre jamás. Inseparables. Hermanos. Superarían las adversidades juntos, apoyandose el uno al otro. Cuidar de sus padres hasta que envejecieran. Ser los mejores en todo lo que se propusieran.

Ashbelle, no, sólo Belle porque Gray es el único que la llamaba Ash y el único que se lo llamará jamás, sabía que tambien iba a cargar con esos sueños por el resto de su vida. Una vida que no es vida porque no hay Ototo que te sonría esa sonrisa especial.

Y entonces lo oyó.

El rugido de Deliora. El monstruo que había exterminado a su familia. El demonio responsable de que su hermanito estubiera _muerto_ debajo de una estúpida viga de madera. Sintió odio. Un odio tan inmenso y tan poderoso que en cualquier otra situación la haría agazaparse en terror. Pero el odio llenaba el vacío que estaba abriendo la desolación de saber muerta a su familia y lo acogió con los brazos abiertos

-Tú- Siseó con furia

Deliora se iba de la ciudad. Huía, no, no huía porque no tenía de quién, avanzaba hacia las montañas. No quedaría impune. No seguiría vivo mucho tiempo

Belle se vengaría. Le destruiría. Le masacraría como el masacraba su ciudad y Dios sabe cuantas más. Eso lo juraba por su vida

Salió tras el.


End file.
